The present invention relates to a throw and catch game. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game in which a projectile is covered with a bonding material and is thrown to a receiver which engages the bonding material and holds it, the receiver being adaptable to be held on the limb of a human at a position above the hands or feet.
Throw and catch games, although very old in the art, are constantly evolving and changing because of changes in materials and technology. For example, the permutations in styles of play and the objects of a throw and catch game differ greatly when comparing a simple baseball game with a frisbee game, the frisbee being made possible by advances in light weight and durable plastics.
More recently, other advances and materials have produced Nerf.TM. balls having peculiar characteristics which make them attractive as throw and catch toys. Also, the invention of Velcro.TM. has made possible a throw and catch game in which the receiving player does not actually have to grasp the projectile with his hand or glove. Examples of such projectiles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,240,639, 4,029,316 and 3,927,881. Receiving devices to which the projectiles stick are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,076 and 3,953,030. However, both devices only disclose receivers which fit over the hand of the receiving player.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,030, issued to Muchnick, discloses a Velcro.TM. covered ball and a Velcro.TM. lined glove for particular use by young children and mentally or physically handicapped people to allow them to play a throw and catch game without requiring substantial muscular coordination or finger movement in the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,076, issued to Bai, discloses a more sophisticated throw and catch game in which a dart board type target is placed over the hand and a Velcro.TM. covered ball is thrown so that it sticks on the target and points are scored depending where it is caught on the target.
What has not been recognized in the prior art is that a more sophisticated and challenging throw and catch game may be created by placing the receiver on a part of the body other than the hand. The ability to catch the projectile without using the hands is made possible by advances in materials such as Velcro.TM..
It is anticipated that placing the receiver on the elbows or knees would create a more challenging game of throw and catch, because the limited mobility and coordination of these parts of the body when compared to the hands makes it more difficult to catch the thrown object.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a throw and catch game in which the projectile can be caught without using the hands.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a throw and catch game in which the receiver will cause the projectile to stick to it, and will be placed on parts of the body other than the hands.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more challenging and difficult throw and catch game.
These and other objects of the present invention are obvious, or will become so, during the description of the preferred embodiment.